Torn Apart
by LaMoucheLibere
Summary: First attempt... Thoughts on a certain part of the Battle of Hogwarts through someone else's point of view. OC


"Everything's going to be okay, Gina. We'll get through this!" Fred's calming voice soothed as he pulled me closer to him. Everything seemed to be running in slow motion; there were no more crashes or cries, explosions or shouts. But I wasn't stupid enough to think that, even for a second, it was over. And of course, I was right. Two screams echoed from either end of the crumbling corridor we'd taken temporary refuge in, one more of a mannish bellow than anything else, but the other most definitely the pained shriek of someone being tortured. Fred glanced into my eyes and I knew what he was going to do, and what he wanted me to do. He pressed his lips to my forehead and wiped away a trickle of blood from a slash on my cheek with his thumb before muttering two simple words: 'Be safe." and dashing to cover his brother, Percy's back.

I, on the other hand, darted in the opposite direction, towards the sound of the screaming. The source of it, I found, was Augusts Rookwood. His wand was pointed directly at Lavender Brown, a girl who was two years my junior. "Expelliarmus!" I screeched. The spell didn't hit its intended target but instead ricocheted off the stone above Rookwood's left shoulder.

This did, however, catch his attention and drew him to cease torturing Lavender. He glanced upwards at me, smiling wickedly to reveal putrid yellow and black mangled teeth. He raised his wand, still grinning manically, "Avada Kedavra!" He roared, sending a thick burst of emerald green light rocketing towards me. I dived out of the way, reacting purely on instinct and landing heavily on a massive heap of broken stone. There was a loud, surprised 'oof' as the killing curse hit someone who had sprinted out behind me. I swivelled instantly, twisting to find out if the body was friend or foe. Conveniently, the dark haired man had landed with his right arm flung out, putting his Dark Mark on full display. I leapt from the ground as a shower of indigo sparks erupted over my head. "You filthy Mudblood!" Rookwood barked, shooting another killing curse my way, which, before it could even come close, bounced off the ruined ground and lost all effect.

"Impedimenta!" I yelled, fighting back with a new found rage and ignoring the stabbing pains in my side that warned me of injured ribs. I flew towards him, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Rookwood seemed to realise I was more of a threat than I had originally seemed as I took to tearing after him whilst flinging every useful spell I could think of at him as he limped up the stairs. He turned back to me as we reached another deserted corridor. "Crucio!" He bellowed, venom coating the already poisonous word.

To defend myself, I cast the first spell that popped into my head, "Stupefy!" The two beams of red light clashed in the centre of the corridor and with an echoing bang, sent us both soaring backwards. Having landed heavily on my lower back, the last thing I wanted to do was get up and play on. But I'd spent six years on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, in which I'd been knocked unconscious _at least_ six times. So, with a great heave of effort, I bounced back onto my feet and, training my wand on the wizard still picking himself up off the floor. "Sectumsempra!" I howled, watching as the burst of fluorescent white light knocked the recently steadied Death Eater successfully off his feet and painted the already blood splashed corridor with even more of the crimson fluid. Fresh wounds layered the now seething warlock as the empty black holes that were his eyes fixated themselves onto my own hazy blue ones. He staggered forward, his wand arm shaking as more blood pooled on the floor. This gave me the perfect opportunity to act or maybe even… finish him off. But when someone's life resides in your hands, no matter how much pain they may have caused you, anyone's going to freeze up. It wasn't a second later though that I regretted it. Rookwood raised his injured arm and muttered something under his breath. It was an unfamiliar spell but I knew of course, that it was dangerous. So, as soon as the jet of lightning fast black light poured from end of Rookwood's wand, I leapt to latch onto the closest thing to me, which luckily, happened to be one of the castle's many narrow windows. I say luckily because the curse, next second, hit the floor with an explosive crash that shook the entire corridor. The floor beneath me collapsed and I was left clinging onto the stone for dear life. The dust from the initial blast eventually cleared and when I looked up, Rookwood was gone. I became aware of panicked screaming from the floor below and for the first time, my thoughts leapt to those who may have been battling below us. The first coherent words I would make out were the repeated choked cries of "Fred! Fred!" and instantly, all feeling in my arms left me and I was just falling, tumbling through the gaping hole left by Augustus Rookwood. For the second time in a very short amount of time, I came crashing down on my coccyx, successfully knocking the wind out of me. I was back on my feet within seconds again though, clambering over the misplaced rock, towards the small gathering of people crowded around a lifeless body. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sprang from their crouched position on the floor, using their bodies to protect the three redheads behind them. Obviously, they thought I was an imposter who had caused the blast. "What s-subject did I a-ask G-Georgina Ashford with in my f-fourth year?" Hermione asked, her face shining with tears and sobs making her voice crack.

"Charms. You wanted my help teaching Harry how to use the summoning charm." My voice was surprisingly strong though it came out in short pants.

"Gina. Gina, I'm so sorry." Hermione managed as she and Harry stepped aside to reveal the broken body before me. And that's when my world was completely torn apart. I collapsed onto my knees next to my boyfriend at the same time that Ron vaulted to his feet, yelling something about killing _all_ the Death Eaters, blood and tears staining his face. Percy took off after his brother, wanting to prevent any more harm coming to his family and trying to shout sense into him.

"Come on, Gina, we can't stay here." Harry said quietly, watching as I clasped Fred's hand in my own, willing life back into him.

"I. Can't. Leave. Him." I spat out, wiping the blood from a cut on his forehead and not tearing my eyes away from his.

"We have to move him." Hermione was telling Harry. "We can't leave him in the middle of the corridor like he's no one."

At that moment, Oliver Wood came sprinting into sight. He was two years older than me, but his parents had been friends of mine, despite his family being magical and mine not, and he had always been like a big brother to me, looking out for me even when I joined an opposing Quidditch team. "What's going on?" He asked Harry, taking in the horrific sight of me sobbing my heart out.

Harry launched into a brief tale of what had happened, "…We need to get them out of here." Harry finished.  
>"I'm. Not. Leaving. Him." I repeated, looking up at them, a headache brewing but not lessening my hard-headedness.<p>

"I've got her." Oliver said, wrapping his arms around my waist and hoisting me up. I suddenly sprang to life and fought against him, but Puddlemere United hadn't employed any old wimp and the strong Quidditch Keeper held his grip until I completely gave up and resolved into heart-wrenching sobs, soaking his shirt as he rushed me through the corridors, leaving Hermione and Harry to safely move Fred's body.

_My_ Fred, the same Fred that had come up to me on our first day at Hogwarts, on the train and kept me distracted whilst his brother charmed my hair to flash different colours. And the same Fred who had looked shocked at my expression when I told them it was great instead of bursting into tears. Fred who had been part of the duo I'd grown to love so much. The boy who I loved and never thought would love me back. The one who in our third year had caught me when I fell out of the sky after a Bludger smashed me straight off my broom. Fred who had confided in me and me alone exactly how worried he was when his baby sister was acting strangely in our fourth year and her first. The one who'd comforted me when I found out I'd failed my Ancient Runes OWL in our fifth year. The boy who had sat with me for the week it had taken me to stop crying when Harry Potter returned from the graveyard with my best friend, Cedric Diggory's lifeless body in our sixth year. Fred who had enveloped me in a hug that lasted minutes every day at the exact same time since Bellatrix Lestrange had broken into my home in our seventh year and tortured and killed my parents on New Year's Eve _and_ then allowed me to keep him up at night when my nightmares bothered me. Fred who had asked me out the day he planned to run from Hogwarts and let me come with him. _My_ Fred, who was now lying dead, being carried down to a safe house by the people I called friends.

I'd officially lost everything. My parents, my home, the only person I properly loved, even my cat had been killed in the blaze Lestrange had cast on my house before running away cackling.

I surprised Oliver by whipping my wand out and leaping from his arms in a feline like way before landing on my feet when I caught sight of Augustus Rookwood at the end of the corridor. Oliver called my name and chased after me as I sent curse after hex after spell jetting at the greasy, pathetic excuse for a man who was now running from me in fear. One spell, something I'd read in a book from the restricted section hit him squarely in the back and he instantly burst into a million separate parts, though no blood or skin splattered against the walls. Though my world felt like it was falling apart after months of trying to hold things together and patch things up, one thing was certain: _no one else that I loved was going to die._


End file.
